Devesh Onasi
"If it's out there, I can take you there..." Early Life Vivec once upon a time might’ve been called a bad person, to others he would’ve been called a monster, but of course there’s a story to be told. Viv was born and raised in a colony on the fringe of known space, far out of the jurisdiction of large governments, far enough so that they were able to govern themselves without interference, although that would only last for so long. Eventually there would be a split among the colonists, some of which wanted to continue trading and relying on outsiders, while other wished to cut all ties and become self sufficient, this split would lead to arguments, which in turn lead to armed conflict. Being a fringe colony, they had stockpiled enough weapons to outfit a small army, kept in an armoury that would be raided in the early days of the conflict. Vivec participated in the before mentioned conflict, joining his older brother and the other colonists who wished to become self sufficient, breaking off from the colony and setting up their own camp, before finally striking at the colony and their visitors. They were regarded as terrorists, even being covered on interstellar media, word of armed conflict spreading elsewhere in the galaxy. As the conflict went on, both sides losing members in the fighting, Viv and the rest of the outcasts attempted to seize the colony itself. This went as well as expected, engaging in a bloody firefight with the colonies militia plus their hired mercenaries, most of Vivec's comrades would fall in the conflict, including his brother. Unable to cope with the lost of his friends and only family, he’d escape the colony by stealing a shuttle, reportedly colliding with an astroid not far from a nearby spaceport. In the months following, a pilot emerged among the crowds of faceless nobodies, Devesh Onasi, gaining a reputation for being the best pilot in the sector, more importantly, he’s looking for work. Journey to G110 Having established a reputation for himself as a skilled Pilot, at the price of his last space-worthy vessel, Devesh found himself looking for work that required his skillset however being without a ship hampered his chances of finding any decently paying jobs. While sitting in the backroom of a bar on Port Elizabeth, he'd discover a job advertisement, a crew looking for a Pilot. Without wasting time, Devesh made his way to The Maverick and established contacted with Lucie, accepting the position and coming aboard. After coming aboard and meeting both Susanna Arak-Thull and Avix Renata, he was quickly put to work, helming The Maverick towards Galaea, more specifically to G110. Upon setting foot on the ground, Devesh and the others would be attacked by a pair of Lak Thnii. During the course of the engagement Dev would successfully wound one of the creatures before being mauled, bitten by the hulking beast before executing the creature with a well placed beam to the eye, luckily the already wounded creature was dealt with by Lei Corritrice. Injured and bleeding, Devesh would be returned to The Maverick for medical attention, treated by Avix before heading back onto the surface. Devesh would accompany Susanna as they retrieved Lucie's original body, long decomposed, little more then brittle bones and rags. After witnessing the Kaiten retrieve the remains, they'd return to The Maverick, Dev wasted no time in making preparations to lift off once again. Outbreak at Galaea! Expecting a chance to catch some rest and relaxation after their last adventure, Devesh helmed The Maverick and brought the crew to a port on the nearby planet of Galaea, where he and several other members of the crew disembarked to go about their business, most of which visited the markets with the intention of burning away their payment for the last job. Devesh took the liberty of buying himself a Pulse Rifle, under the table of course to avoid drawing too much attention, as well as obtaining a pair of Pink Fuzzy Dice. After doing so, he'd begin making his way towards The Maverick with the intention of pinning his new ordainments over the control console, only to bump into a Hekerin. Although the Hekerin commonly kept to themselves, he'd encountered them before, and so maintained his confident and somewhat sarcastic outlook. He'd then receive a distress call over his earpiece, an unidentified voice accompanied by gunshots and other voices, before reporting that they'd also found Susanna injured. Without hesitation he'd set off towards the tram-station, finding himself joined by the Hekerin who would identify themselves as Tiskha'sae Solawne Hasaa'ki'rin. Upon arriving at the bunker, they would encounter another human, Major Willow Sloane Violeta, and her Firaxi military force as they were engaged with an unknown enemy. After warding off the creatures, brief introductions would be made and the two would be briefed on the situation, Dev would also receive a wave from Susanna, feeling a brief relief that they were alright. After that moment of calm was shattered by an oncoming horde, Devesh was successful in destroying a larger creature that seemed to lead the horde, only narrowly avoiding infection when Susanna seemingly gave up their life to protect him. Failing to remain calm and cope with the death of his friend, he'd split away from the group, from that point on his whereabouts remain more or less a mystery. At some point after the ordeal was over, Devesh returned to the Maverick unnoticed. Goals Despite his less then upstanding history, it seems that Devesh simply wants a fresh start, indicated by his change of name and distancing himself from anyone who might've known him. However he refuses to forget those that died because of him, seeking redemption and hoping to find just that on his adventures aboard The Maverick. Whether Dev finds what he's looking for or relapses into the murderer he once was has yet to be told. Relationships Lucie - His initial employer, how could he say no to flying a sleek research vessel? Although they don't know each other very well, he felt sympathy for them when first coming across their remains, of course he wouldn't admit this while working. Avix Renata - Dev has never possessed the ability to feel comfortable around doctors of any kind, especially those with the ability to hold four scalpels at once, however Avix has bought himself some trust after treating his bite wounds. Susanna Arak-Thull - The first crew member Devesh had met and briefly conversed with, he seems to trust them the most out of everyone aboard, although that's not saying much considering the current size of the crew. Lei Corritrice - Being a firm believer in equality Dev has never been able to overlook the Firaxi's elitism, still he won't let that shroud his judgement. However, their convenient appearance on G110 and skill with a Psyblade forces him to remain cautious, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been confronted by an assassin. Trivia * Despite being a Pilot, Devesh possesses considerable engineering skills and combat training, it is believed that he obtained this training during his time with the Allure Colonial Militia. * Devesh’s duster is actually a Colonial Duster, worn by members of the Allure Colony, due to the location and history of the colony itself, seeing one such duster is a rarity. * In order to avoid detection by the authorities and distance himself from his former self, Devesh has a scar across his right hand, this is a technique used by Smugglers and other lowlifes to avoid detection via handprint. * Devesh has claimed to have helmed both Star-Fighters, Super-Carriers and everything in-between. * At some point, Devesh came into possession of an Advanced Pilot License, allowing him to helm most kinds of star-vessel. * His last vessel was actually a Star-Fighter, of which he’d named “The Wynn” in memory of his fallen brother. * At some point he owned a black cat named Loki, the current whereabouts of the cat remain unknown. * Devesh claims to be a devote believer of Pastafarianism, even going so far as to have a copy of "The Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster" in his quarters. Whether he is serious about his beliefs or merely joking remains unknown. Category:Past Crew